London Knights
by Rebecca.bex
Summary: Enzo and Caroline are drinking buddies and have been living in London for a few years now after a falling out with the Mystic Falls gang. One night when Caroline's boss gets sexually inappropriate with her Enzo takes justice into his own hands. After he shows up drunk on Carolines doorstep. What happened next? Who knows.


Enzo hated seeing unjust in the world. Perhaps he had always been that way and it was only amplified when Lily had turned him into a vampire. But seeing the way Caroline had continually been abused and used by the people she held closest to her heart made him feel as though he was slowly desiccating once more. He had seen Stefan dismiss her feelings, he had heard the horror stories of that bloke Tyler beating her and biting her. He knew from Damon that Klaus had injured more than just her spirit on more than one occasion. He had heard from Stefan of Damon's rape and abuse to her. He saw Caroline be replace by Bonnie and Elena in the other ones eyes. And now once again here she was being abused and hurt, but trying to persevere. Her boss at the news station had threatened to fire her if she didn't sleep with him, Caroline of course had compelled him to go home to his wife and kids and give her a raise for the disrespect. She had left it at that.

She had told him the story during their weekly drink at Sal's, an old pub hidden in streets of London. He could see behind her outrage and attempts at humor that she felt unsafe and disgusted. Enzo was filled with rage and whiskey. His blonde minx of a drinking buddy had left and hour ago leaving him enough time to become inebriated to find out where her boss lived. He was at his door now.

He pounded on it drunkenly. The door opened, a small brunet woman answered the door angrily.

"What the hell-"

Enzo cut her off with his compulsion.

"You will bring me your husband and forget you ever saw me tonight." She turned and walked up the stairs. He waited impatiently at the barrier of the door. The woman reappeared holding her husband by his stripped pajama sleeve.

"What's the meaning of this-" Caroline's boss grumbled sleepily. In a flash of vamp speed Enzo had the pathetic excuse for a man and the door was shut. Enzo began to beat him mercilessly. He delivered punishment not just for what the man had said and threatened, but for every injustice Caroline had experienced in her life. When his hand were satisfactorily bloodied and he was sure the man was within an inch of death he blurred him to a hospital parking lot. He compelled him to believe he had tried to assault a prostitute and her pimp had beaten him senseless. He told him he would admit this to the police, a judge, and a jury.

Enzo stumbled drunkenly away from the man in the direction of his drinking buddies living residence.

When he arrived he sobered for a moment. He considered not knocking and letting Caroline live out her life and their friendship not knowing what he had done, but the sobriety quickly passed and his bloody fist pounded on her green town house door.

He heard her approach the door.

"Caroline." He slurred out as she opened the door and gasped at the smell of blood. She pulled him inside without a word.

"Enzo! Are you alright?" She was wearing a baggy white shirt that just barely cover her perfectly round butt. He could see her nipples hard under it and her hair was messed slightly. He had woken her up.

"I didn't know you would be sleeping." He sighed out sobering up more at the delicious sight before him. It had never been a secret his attraction to Caroline, but he did his best to hide his feelings for her. She had come all this way to go to school and eventually work. He had gone with her after his falling out with the Salvatore's halfway through Caroline's freshman year at Whitmore. Caroline had needed a friend and he was there. When she wanted to leave Mystic Falls after just a year at Whitmore he had know just the place to whisk her away to, London. It had resulted in years of him being sexually tortured and emotionally tormented by what wasn't his.

She sat him down on her plushy grey couch in the center of her living room.

"It's fine, Enzo. Are you hurt? Who's blood is this?" She stood after looking him over and ran to the kitchen.

He heard the sink turn on.

"You won't like the answered." Enzo huffed out. He wished he had another drink.

"Who's?" She demanded strongly as she began to wipe the blood off his hands. She was kneeling between his spread legs as she cleaned his hand. Of course she was kneeling. If he sat slightly more forward he would be able to see her creamy cheeks poking out from her wonderful excuse for a nightdress.

He sighed as her forearm brushed against his crouch as she made the blood disappear.

"Your boss's." He waited for the stake through the heart. Instead he received the dagger of her glare into his soul.

"What." She let out more like a statement.

"He deserved it Caroline."

"Is he alive?" She asked.

"He's at the hospital."

"Is he alive?" She repeated.

"Most likely."

She tried to stand, but he grabbed her wrists. Caroline dropped the bloodied clothe on the floor with a smack.

"Caroline." He begged.

"No." She tugged on her arms, but he was stronger and held her in place.

"You can't keep letting these people hurt you."

"I took care of it."

"You took care of nothing." He snarled at her lack of defense for herself.

"Let me go." She pulled again unsuccessfully.

"Just like you took care of nothing in Mystic Falls." He was letting the truth slip. He had to be careful what he revealed, he would never recover if he told her how he felt.

"Shut up."

"You just ran."

"Enzo." She cried out at his tight grip in protest.

"Ran away with me. Hiding."

"No!" She argued.

"Yes." He pulled on her arms hard and she came toppling onto the couch with him. He legs spread straddling him.

She gasped. He felt his whole body tighten. He hadn't realized his growing erection and now they were both painfully aware of it. She looked down at him in shock and something else. Was that lust he saw in her eyes? Or just the reflection of his own aching need? His question was answered when she leaned into him. Her lips found his and he released her wrists. Her hand found his hair as she kissed him.

Enzo's consciousness floated out of his body as he watched himself kiss her back. His arms went around her waist and pulled her close to him. She gasped for air after the long kiss and moved her mouth down his throat and sucked at his artery. He groaned quietly as she nipped at the hickey she was working hard to imprint on him. He hands went down to the base of his shirt and tugged. He listened to her hint and pulled off his shirt quickly and efficiently. Her soft hand wandered along his chest feeling the smooth skin and tugging slightly at the chest hair on his pecks. He stood and grabbed her soft legs wrapping them tighter around his hips.

As he walked them to her bedroom he grinded his hardness against her bare wet pussy in a slight teasing way. She moved with him getting herself off. He laid her down on the white comforter of her bed. She pulled off her shirt now completely naked before him. He had imagined this a million times and if he was being honest, the real thing was more than a thousand time better.

"I've wanted this for as long as I can remember." He said huskily as he moved over her.

He reached down between her legs and found her lips. He spread them apart with his fingers joyously find how wet she was from his him kissing her.

"I've thought about you at night more times than I could count." She whimpered as he began to stroke her folds. He wanted to memorize every bit of her.

"Tell me." He begged.

"I'd touch myself and pretend it was you." She kissed his throat and sucked and nipped. She leaned up wet swollen lips to his ear. "I'd make myself come and scream your name."

He rubbed her clit harder at this. He hadn't know she had wanted this. He only hoped that she felt the same way as him more than just physically, but before he could ask he wanted her to finish. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to fuck her to the point of never wanting any other man ever again.

He felt her hard nipples tease his bare flesh. He took his hand from her holy wetness and moved it up to her breast. She sighed at the loss of attention to her most sensitive place. He took her left breast into her mouth and swirled his tongue around her hardened nip. She reached down and undid his jeans freeing his huge hard on. A bead of pre cum wept for her and as she grabbed his length in her hand he nearly came right there. She began to stroke him and he bit her nipple for support so hard she moaned. His stubble scrapped he flesh in the best way possible.

When the tightness of his belly couldn't take anymore he moved up from her breast and took her hand away from his length.

He reached down and rubbed her sensitive clit. She was so hard for him and has he slipped a single finger inside her he nearly lost his mind at how tight she was. He pumped her several times with the single digit. Her body was covered in a glorious sheet of sweat by now and her licked her from her navel up her neck to her ear. She was deliciously salty. She moaned as she fidgeted under him. He tentatively added a second finger and she gasped. He slowed his pace giving her time to adjust.

"Enzo!" She begged. He wanted to give in and give her what they both wanted, but he would torture her longer before he fucked her.

His thumb came up to her clit passing over it casually. She gripped the sheets at her side and cried out like an animal.

She bucked her hips beckoning him deeper. Her quit when he was sure she was close and she groaned.

She was silenced when he descended between her glorious strong thighs. His fingers spread her sopping lips in a v formation before he kissed her clit. He sucked on it making her buck into his face. His hand grabbed her defined hip bones as he controlled her with his superior strength. He sucked and licked as she made noises he had never heard before. His member was painfully hard and he knew he would last as she mewed and pulled at his dark hair mercilessly.

She bucked up more feverously and desperately. The tightness building in her matching his. He slid two fingers back into her as her licked her clit mercilessly and then he felt it. He first orgasm rolling over her in hug waves as he back spasmed and her breath became wheezy and sporadic.

"Enzo!" She called out. Despite the godsend of her come she still had an ache deep inside her that was all too familiar. She needed him inside her.

He flipped her onto her stomach in one swift movement and pulled her hips up. Her arms and shoulder remained on the mattress creating a beautiful image of her bending over for him. He held himself in one hand and her hip in the other. He easily slid into her hot wet pink center. She was so tight she nearly pushed his length out of her. He slid into her slowly as she moaned into her pillow.

He was in her to hilt when he slid out of her nearly completely. When he pushed back into her it was much harder. He had both hands on her curvy hips now as he fucked her at an upward angle hitting her g spot.

"Please!" He heard her cry into her pillow. "Harder! More!"

His figure dug into her hip flesh and he fucked her with all his strength. He felt her tightening around him.

"Come for me!" He commanded over the sound of their slapping flesh.

Her walls began to shudder and she cried out again. He slammed into her several more times as she came before coming inside of her. He collapsed on top of his beautiful drinking and fuck buddy.

He rolled them to the side so he was spooning her exhausted body, still inside of her loving the feeling of their juices and sweat mixing together.

"Caroline…" He let out, his heart heavy with the burden of truth.

"I think I love you." She said. He had never heard her sound so afraid.

"I know I love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and held his love close tears welling up in his eyes from his overflowing heart.


End file.
